


Defeated

by averyfunnystory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyfunnystory/pseuds/averyfunnystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on the meteor for so long, people are losing hope for survival. One troll Dave notices continuously perseveres in keeping things together. But how long could one troll keep that up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this for my moirail and I decided to post it. This is a very brief a short fic that I wrote quickly. Also, this is the first fic I've ever finished and posted.

Being on this meteor is slowly eating us all away. Sure, the first few days were quite the celebration; finally meeting these so called 'trolls' that have helped a lot through this maddening adventure. He'd be lying if he said it was easy keeping his stoic cool kid look when he saw them. Terezi, Karkat, Sollux and the rest. The candy corn horns and grey skin were surprising but now it's just so normal. 

We all partied, we had fun, we caught up with each other but it only lasted so long. Things began to dim out again, the atmosphere was heavy and if you listened closely you could always here someone crying, if not your own. Everyone shuffled about to themselves, their heads down, keeping quiet. 

Then there was the mourning part. It didn't seem to hit all them at the same time but he would occasionally see a troll just break down and cover their face, whimpering the name of their lost love ones. It was a sight that always felt like someone reached in his chest and just held his heart in place. It made a knot form in his throat and made his breaths heavy. There's no bigger form of depression he's ever been through. 

Still, he observed the surroundings, observed the trolls behaviours. There was one troll in particular Dave had his shaded eyes on. He watched this troll try and fix things, and be the leader of this broken toy army. Getting a close look he could see the pain in his black eyes. Those eyes...they were surrounded by dark circles from lack of proper sleep, red tears stained around them more often then Dave approves of. Exhaustion is written all over him but he refuses to let it consume and distract him. It's obvious, everyone knows it. But everyone knows how strong he is for so much as trying to veil it. The pressure it caused him was also obvious. 

He watched Karkat in his fits of rage. He didn't even need to talk to the other trolls to know that all that anger is just his pent up self loathing and forgotten feelings. But that's only how he is around others. He's seen Karkat alone, his shoulders hunched, head down, just shaking his head at his failure of the inevitable death they all know they will soon face. It was only a matter of time. 

He'd curl up into himself, sniffling, his pointed ears turned back. Dave has never pitied another soul more than him. His muttering of 'my fault my fault my fault' rung through Dave's ears even days after hearing it. The thoughts haunted Dave like a ghost, almost taunting him by never leaving no matter how much he begged. It kept him up until Karkat was the only word imprinted in his mind. 

The troll had always been dismissive towards everyone, and it's come to his attention, Dave more than anybody. Maybe he's just taking things too personal. There have been times when they interacted. Scheming their next battle move, talking about life before this fuck forsaken game. Physical interaction though...not so much. Their hands have skidded across each other in a split second but only to be quickly pulled away, shying from the gesture. Any other physical contact wasn't very pleasant. Fighting of course happened as expected. But nothing too serious. Sometimes the bickering would result in hitting, hair pulling, kicking. No one ever really got hurt. 

Today has been just another day passing by. Not a word has been spoken to hear and there's barely any movement. As were the past weeks. He stood in the middle of the lab, turning his head to the defeated faces of everyone. They were scattered around the room, sitting in chairs, sitting on the floor but all just separated. It hurt to watch this, time going on slowly. Way too slowly. As the knight of time he would know and it made him uncomfortable. But just seeing this everyday, a dark cloud over everyone's heads was too much to take anymore. 

After a few minutes of absconding he found himself in a hallway, dark and quiet. The sound of water dripped in the distance but that seemed about it. Heavy, swift steps came to a halt. His back touched the wall and he slid down it, having his chest touch his knees. 'Don't cry don't cry Striders don't cry.' He begged himself sufficiently. He didn't cry. He wasn't going to. But it must've looked like it with his head buried in his knees. 

There was a tapping louder than the water, small foot steps pressed against the tile floor, making Dave raise his head. It was Karkat. 

Their eyes met but they said nothing. Karkat's cheeks had red lines running down them, leading up to puffy sunken eyes. He got down to the ground in front of Dave, his expression hard, he was doing his best not to sob. Dave knew what he was doing though and extended his legs to let Karkat climb into his lap. Once he was perfectly perched there Dave's arms wrapped protectively around his back, chest and arms. The small, sharp nailed grey hand gripped tightly onto the red god tier outfit. 

The expected crying came, starting out with small hitching breaths and descended into an echoing sob. Dave's hands rubbed his arm and pet his tangled black mess of hair. He shushed him as he watched the shattered troll completely turn to dust. 

Before he knew it a small kiss was pressed to the troll's forehead, a gesture he was obviously surprised about. His frown didn't fade when he looked at him, only a look of plea for further affection. His hands raised up to his cheeks to wipe away the crimson tears with his thumb. That's when Dave pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He kept his lips pressed to the latter's, holding him like the broken glass of his spirit would cut his finger tips. 

Dave's fingers curled and uncurled in his hair until they moved themselves upwards to gently touch the orange nubs on top of his head. A small purr arose from his throat. He was actually able to feel it with his lips pressed to his. Karkat's hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer. More red tears streamed down his face and felt cold against Dave's skin. He didn't mind. 

For a fraction of a second their kiss broke, only for him to turn his head the other way and resume as he was. Almost simultaneously, they both parted their lips a bit, letting their tongues experimentally touch against each other. They slid against each other as Karkat pulled on him, making him move forward with him and eventually on top of him. It was the affection and closeness they both craved, feeling each other's natural warmth fuelled their systems. And just the reassurance that they still have each other there if all else fails. This is what they've all needed all along. 

Their bodies mangled together, the heat building up. Their clothes were soon removed, abandoned then forgotten about. The hidden hallway was soon filled with gasps and strangled noises of piling pleasure, both dying for a release. Desperately, they clung to each other as if they would be torn apart. The entire times their eyes were on each other, memorising the exact way they looked when they made each other feel good. There was a sense of love in the gesture which seemed like such a foreign concept now. 

It seemed like in a split second, the waves of ecstasy crashing over them, but it was unforgettable. He's never felt that hot and good in his whole life, it looks the same way to Karkat who continues to writhe under him, drawing out as much as he can from it. When his body relaxed Dave lowered himself next to him, both lying on their backs, breaths coming out at deep pants. Sweat still ran down their chests and foreheads but they ignored it. Other things were too in focus on their minds to care about that. 

Minutes later they were wrapped up with each other again, half on their clothing back in its place. The silence was amazing as they stay there. They didn't say a word but their actions screamed of nothing but love. It's all Karkat needed. Just to be loved, to be cared for after he cared for what's left of the living. Both knights, blood and time, pulled together, knowing they will fight this game; fight away anything that will hurt what they love. 

"Everything will be okay." Dave whispered, "I swear."


End file.
